


Sálvame

by delirante (Dunloth)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Nostalgia, Spangel if you squint harder, Spillow if you squint, Yet Another Halloween Fic (BtVS)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 09:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18363623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunloth/pseuds/delirante
Summary: Esta noche de Halloween no es uno de los mejores momentos de Willow y no puede evitar hacer un hechizo que no debería hacer.





	Sálvame

**Author's Note:**

> Algunos años después del fin de las series.

La calle está inundada con las luces y el bullicio de Halloween, los niños disfrazados pidiendo dulces por las casas, las decoraciones medio terroríficas, medio cómicas, telarañas, sangre falsa, esqueletos, figuras grotescas…

En una de las casas nadie abre la puerta cuando llaman los niños, a pesar del porche adornado con guirnaldas de hierbas entretejidas, una calabaza iluminada y unos cuantos colgantes con siluetas de brujas en sus escobas y gatos con el lomo erizado.

Dentro de la casa hay una habitación con las ventanas cerradas y las persianas bajadas, aislada todo lo posible de las celebraciones del exterior. Una luz suave de color verdoso ilumina el centro de la sala, dejando los rincones en penumbra. Hay cinco velas blancas encendidas en un círculo pintado en el suelo con tiza, pero la luz no viene de ellas sino de la esfera de aire situada entre las manos de la mujer de pelo rojo que está dentro de la figura, sentada sobre sus talones, con los ojos entornados, murmurando en voz baja palabras en un lenguaje olvidado.

Para ella esta no es una noche de disfraces y celebraciones infantiles. Para ella esta es la noche más mágica del año, aquella en que el año viejo da paso al año nuevo, y el velo entre los mundos es más fino, y el aire se llena de magia antigua y poderosa.

Willow pronuncia la última frase del hechizo, abre los ojos, extiende un poco más los brazos y fija la mirada dentro de la bola de luz, donde están empezando a formarse imágenes difusas que se ven cada vez más definidas. Lo que al principio es una niebla de colores en movimiento ahora muestra con claridad figuras humanas, rostros y gestos. Incluso se oyen algunos trozos de frases y palabras.

Sabe que no debería hacer esto, y esta noche menos aún, pero no ha podido evitarlo.

En la esfera se han terminado de enfocar las imágenes. Está ella misma, sonriendo, hablando con otra persona. Algunas de sus palabras traspasan la niebla, pero no importa lo que dicen, ella ya lo sabe, lo recuerda, y no presta atención, porque está pendiente de la otra persona de la escena: Tara.

Está tan guapa, tan tranquila… Está sentada en la terraza de su cafetería favorita de la facultad. Lleva una camiseta de colores y una falda vaquera larga, el pelo suelto con las puntas teñidas de rubio, iluminado por el sol de la tarde. Y la gargantilla de cuentas que Willow le regaló cuando cumplieron su primer mes juntas, esa que se rompió unos días después, y estuvieron semanas encontrando cuentecitas sueltas por el suelo y los rincones de la habitación.

Es una escena de un día cualquiera de esos donde no pasaba nada, aquellos días que Willow ha llegado a echar tanto de menos con el paso de los años.

Mientras ve a Tara sonreír y escuchar sus tonterías, mientras se pierde en los detalles de la escena que contempla con avidez, Willow piensa que es curioso cómo no reconocemos los mejores momentos de nuestra vida cuando los estamos viviendo. Uno es feliz de esa manera cotidiana que pasa casi desapercibida. Y luego vienen tiempos peores, y sólo con el tiempo nos damos cuenta de lo preciosos que eran esos momentos. Irrecuperables.

El tiempo del hechizo está llegando a su fin. Las lágrimas nublan su visión. Vale, no ha sido una buena idea después de todo. Sabía que iba a doler, pero no que iba a doler tanto.

—Feliz Samhain, cariño.

Willow pronuncia su despedida con un intento de sonrisa, contempla unos preciados segundos más la imagen de Tara, y deja que la visión se disuelva para siempre.

La habitación queda en silencio, apenas manchado por los ruidos apagados del jolgorio callejero del vecindario en Halloween y por los sollozos callados de Willow. La luz irreal se ha extinguido, en la sala sólo queda la suave iluminación de las velas y un inmenso vacío.

 

***

  
  
Lo primero que nota Willow es un escalofrío en la nuca, y después el olor a tabaco y a todo lo demás que tan bien conoce, que viene de la silueta sombría apoyada en el marco de la puerta detrás de ella, envuelta en un abrigo oscuro.

Willow se vuelve, sobresaltada, aunque ya sabe a quién se va a encontrar.

—Don Agonías está insoportable desde que salvamos el mundo —dice el intruso con aire casual, a modo de presentación.

—Habéis vuelto a discutir. —No es una pregunta. Willow no puede evitar sonreír, a pesar de los sollozos y los mocos que está intentando contener.

—Bah, lo normal. Me voy a tomar unas vacaciones tirando a largas, a ver si me aclaro las ideas.

Spike coge de una estantería una caja de pañuelos de papel y se la acerca a Willow, que se suena y se limpia la cara. Ha llegado cuando el hechizo estaba ya a medias, pero ha visto suficiente para saber por qué llora Willow. La mira de medio lado con las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo y espera.

Willow termina con los pañuelos y se serena. Se quedan los dos en silencio unos segundos.

—¿Cómo te va, Spike? ¿Cómo le va a todo el mundo? Hace mucho que no nos vemos.

—No me quejo, pelirroja, tirando. Los demás haciendo sus cosas, ya sabes. Buffy y los Elegidos para la Gloria con sus misiones del nuevo Consejo, limpiando el mundo de demonios y cosas feas.  _Peaches_ como siempre, haciendo como que es detective… Lorne ha vuelto a Nueva L.A. y ha abierto un garito nuevo. Estamos todos más o menos en contacto. Todos menos tú.

Lo último que necesita Willow ahora mismo son reproches. Hoy no. Pero se siente avergonzada.

—Bueno, cuando me fui a Inglaterra pensaba mandaros mi dirección, pero luego tuve que volver corriendo porque me necesitaban en Seattle para un trabajo delicado con unos conjuros que estaban dando problemas, así que no pude avisar. Y luego me volví a mudar…

Spike levanta las manos e interrumpe el chorro de explicaciones, que empieza a ser cada vez más aturullado.

—Vale, vale, ya veo. No te aceleres.

—Perdona. —Willow se sonroja.

—Bueno, _pet_ , ya eres mayorcita para vivir tu vida fuera del nido. Sólo que parecía que se te hubiera tragado la tierra. Me ha costado bastante encontrarte.

Willow se siente torpe, tonta. De alguna manera al ver a Spike parece haber retrocedido a cuando era una adolescente en Sunnydale y la vida le venía grande.

No le gusta esa sensación, y no le dura mucho rato. Ella ya no es esa cría. Tiene demasiadas cosas a sus espaldas para andarse con tonterías. A veces se siente como si más bien ella fuera demasiado grande para la vida, y tampoco es agradable. Las cosas siguen sin ser fáciles, sobre todo cuando todo parece tan vacío.

Y el abismo que se ha abierto entre ella y todas las personas que alguna vez significaron algo en su vida es demasiado grande.

—No tenías que haberte molestado.

La frialdad de sus palabras sorprende a Spike. De pronto siente que quizá no ha debido venir.

—Y yo que creía que venía a salvarte la vida.

Spike se despide con una sonrisa breve y una inclinación de la cabeza, y sale de la habitación.

Algo en su tono suave y dolido le ha hecho muy presente a Willow que Spike ha venido porque estaba preocupado por ella. Quién sabe cuánto ha tenido que remover para encontrarla, pero aquí se ha presentado.

Esperando… ¿qué, que le dé las gracias? ¿Que se deje salvar?

De alguna manera Spike ha saltado el abismo.

—Vaya, ¿te has llevado una desilusión?

Spike ya ha llegado al piso inferior y está a punto de salir de la casa, pero la sorpresa al oír la ligereza en la voz de Willow le detiene. La mira mientras ella baja la escalera.

—¿Hubieras preferido que se me hubiera comido un monstruo? Pues habría tenido que ser uno bastante chungo, ¿sabes? Mi magia ha mejorado mucho. Pero si quieres que te diga la verdad, sí que me has salvado. Un poquito. Porque ahora mismo iba a sentarme delante de la tele a ver alguna de las películas de casquería cutre que van a echar esta noche, y a comerme un kilo de helado de chocolate que tenía preparado para la ocasión. Es un plan patético.

Willow llega hasta Spike y respira hondo.

—Creo que sí necesito un rescate. Sácame un rato de aquí, por favor.

Spike sonríe.

—Creía que las brujas no salían en Halloween.

—Y yo creía que los vampiros tampoco. Ya ves.

Willow todavía tiene los ojos hinchados y la cara roja, pero le echa ganas, y Spike reconoce una bandera blanca cuando la ve.

—¿Nos disfrazamos, Muerto Maligno? —dice ella con una sonrisa que casi consigue parecer perversa.

Willow pronuncia dos extrañas palabras y su ropa empieza a chisporrotear y a lanzar destellos hasta que se convierte con un sonoro 'pop' en el típico traje de disfraz de bruja, maquillaje recargado y gorro puntiagudo incluido.

Spike suelta una carcajada, y cambia a su cara de vampiro. Se sube el cuello del abrigo, y le abre la puerta a Willow de forma exageradamente caballerosa.

—¿Dónde te llevo, preciosa?

—Sorpréndeme.

Con una sonrisa que sí es totalmente perversa, Spike le pasa el brazo por los hombros a Willow, salen muy dignos a la calle y se mezclan con el resto de monstruos.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito en noviembre de 2012 para el certamen de Halloween del foro [William the Bloody](http://wtb.buffy-cazavampiros.com/).


End file.
